Abaddôn
by Vadonne
Summary: En 847, l'humanité a été en grande partie décimée. Le caporal-chef Livaï, Petra Ral, ainsi que le bataillon d'exploration, veulent croire en la victoire de l'homme. Tous se battent dans l'espoir d'anéantir la menace même s'ils savent que tout est perdu d'avance... Mais les titans sont-ils vraiment les seuls instruments de la fin ?
1. Chapitre 1 - Peur et sentiments

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic sur un manga dont, pour une fois, je ne lis pas les scans. Même si j'ai déjà été spoilé sur plein de trucs...  
Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà un peu et qui savent que j'attache de l'importance à rester dans la trame originale de l'auteur, ce ne sera pas du tout le cas cette fois-ci.  
Alors si vous vous attendez à ce que je respecte à la lettre les événements du manga, comme j'en ai normalement l'habitude, je ne pense pas que cette fic vous plaira. Par contre, si vous êtes prêt à prendre un virage à 180° après l'arc du titan féminin, je vous prierai d'embarquer et d'attacher vos ceintures !

Je tiens également à préciser que le titre « abaddôn » ne fait pas référence à l'ange de l'abîme mais est ici utilisé comme son sens premier : destruction (en hébreu).

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à maître Hajime Isayama, mangaka de sa profession. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter et, promis juré, je les lui rendrai (en espérant ne pas trop les avoir abîmés au passage... mais ça j'en doute XD).

**Remerciements** : Un grand merci à mon amoureux qui m'aide à écrire cette fic en étant mon beta-reader. Merci également à Melloan qui avait accepté de jouer ce rôle dans un premier tant avant que mon homme ne s'impose dans l'affaire.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 - Peur et sentiments_**

La chute du mur Maria fut comme une piqûre de rappel. Leurs ennemis, monstres implacables et brutaux, étaient en train de gagner la guerre. Et bien qu'ils soient dénués d'intelligence, ils étaient parvenus à réduire la population restante à une simple poignée d'individus : l'humanité était condamnée.  
Elle courrait à sa perte et c'était une évidence que tous avaient appris à accepter.

Les titans finiraient par les décimer.

Mais l'homme est de nature téméraire et les soldats du bataillon d'exploration ne voulaient pas croire en cette fin. Alors ils se battaient, pour leur survie, pour celle des autres, pour l'éradication de l'ennemi.  
Lorsqu'une épée de Damoclès vous menace, faut-il rester sagement à attendre qu'elle s'abatte ? Ou bien est-il plus sensé de chercher un moyen pour l'empêcher de tomber ?

C'est parce qu'elle refusait d'avoir peur et qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre dans un tel monde que Petra avait rejoint l'armée. Quitte à mourir entre les dents d'un titan, au moins elle se serait battue pour le futur paisible auquel elle aspirait tant.  
Vivre pleinement, quitter cette terre sans regret, c'était ce qu'elle s'était promis.  
Alors, comme bien souvent lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle montait sur le toit du quartier général peu avant l'aube. Elle aimait voir le soleil se lever et ne s'en privait pas.

Assise sur le faîte du toit, elle s'était emmitouflée dans sa cape, les genoux ramenés au plus près de sa poitrine afin de se protéger de la fraîcheur matinale. Elle attendait patiemment le retour de l'astre solaire, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon et lorsque l'aurore commença à teinter le ciel, la magnificence du spectacle qui s'offrit à elle gonfla son cœur d'un sentiment de bien-être.  
Elle aimait ces couleurs chaudes, l'orange en particulier, et leur contemplation ne manquait jamais de faire resurgir dans sa mémoire les moments heureux ou importants qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier.  
Le souvenir de la première fois où elle avait eu un véritable échange avec le caporal Livaï s'imposa à elle. Cela s'était passé il y a un peu plus de deux ans, peu après son affectation au régiment. Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier : il était assis exactement à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle se laissa envahir par la réminiscence de ce qui avait marqué le début de leur relation.

Ce matin là, Livaï occupait déjà la place qu'elle se réservait habituellement. Dos à elle, il tentait frénétiquement d'allumer sa cigarette.  
L'énervement qui émanait de lui contrastait totalement avec l'image du soldat froid et détaché qu'il arborait en permanence.  
Il ne fut pas difficile pour la jeune fille de deviner l'origine du stress de l'officier. En effet, bien qu'à cette époque elle ne le connaisse pas encore très bien, elle savait déjà qu'il détestait les événements mondains et le « grand bal des explorateurs » venait justement d'avoir lieu la nuit précédente.  
Il s'agissait d'une réception qui avait pour but de collecter des donations pour le bataillon et était systématiquement organisé une semaine avant chaque expédition.  
Toute la noblesse et les riches familles de la capitale ne juraient que par ce gala.  
Sur ordre d'Erwin, en tant que digne représentant du bataillon, il avait été forcé d'y participer. En compagnie du major, d'Hanji et de Mike, il avait dû passer la nuit à faire des courbettes afin de récolter des fonds.

Constatant que le briquet du caporal ne voulait pas fonctionner, elle décida de lui proposer celui qu'elle avait justement sur elle : ce serait une parfaite opportunité pour engager la conversation.  
Saisissant l'objet rectangulaire dans sa poche, Petra s'approcha de son supérieur. Lui qui était continuellement sur ses gardes ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué sa présence.  
Mais il n'en était rien.  
Arrivée à moins d'un mètre derrière lui, il se retourna vivement, son bâtonnet de tabac à la bouche, prêt à renvoyer l'importun d'où il venait.  
Prise au dépourvu, Petra lui tendit l'appareil dans un geste mécanique. Elle remarqua cependant que les sourcils du soldat s'étaient légèrement relevés lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'elle.  
Cela pouvait-il être dû à de l'étonnement ?  
Elle en doutait.  
Il se contenta de prendre le briquet qu'elle lui présentait, reprit sa position initiale, alluma finalement sa cigarette avant tirer dessus et d'expirer un nuage de fumée.  
Il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur l'horizon.

- Merci, dit-il en voulant lui rendre son bien.

- Gardez-le, je n'en ai pas l'utilité.

C'était un mensonge, bien entendu, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir le lui offrir.  
Il inclina la tête dans un geste gratitude et le rangea dans sa veste.  
Intimidée par son supérieur, Petra ne trouva aucun sujet de discussion. Elle avait beau se triturer les méninges, le silence commençait à s'étirer. Au final, ce fut lui qui le brisa :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune fille le remercia intérieurement d'avoir parlé le premier et pointa son doigt en direction du ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir.

- J'aime bien admirer le lever de soleil de temps en temps.

Il esquissa un sourire qui disparut rapidement, à tel point qu'elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Elle en resta dubitative : en deux mois d'entraînement sous sa surveillance, elle n'avait jamais vu la moindre émotion transparaître chez lui. La cigarette le détendait-elle à ce point ?

Alors que la luminosité augmentait avec l'apparition du soleil, Petra se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le silence, qu'ils avaient conservé depuis leur dernier échange, commençait à lui peser car plutôt que de se distraire avec une conversation banale comme elle l'avait espéré, son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Elle réalisait peu à peu que dans une semaine allait débuter sa première expédition. Et bien qu'elle se fasse violence pour montrer du courage et de la détermination, elle n'arrivait plus à contenir la terreur qui lui dévorait les entrailles.  
Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, elle tenta de contenir ses spasmes en se recroquevillant sur elle-même et en agrippant ses jambes. Mais c'était peine perdue.  
Des larmes s'échappèrent malgré elle de ses yeux et lorsqu'elle osa tourner la tête vers son supérieur pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien remarqué, elle constata que son regard était rivé sur elle.  
Honteuse qu'il la voit dans un tel état, elle ne put que se confesser d'une voix à peine audible :

- J'ai peur...

Il soupira et écrasa son mégot. De ce simple geste, il lui signifia qu'il était prêt à l'écouter. Elle continua donc sur sa lancée :

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment supporté l'idée que d'autres meurent pour ma sécurité sans rien faire de mon côté pour me protéger moi-même. Alors je me suis convaincue qu'il fallait que je me batte. Sinon comment vivre heureux avec cette menace qui plane sur nous en permanence ? Maintenant que j'y suis, que je vais réellement devoir affronter des titans, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Se battre pour la liberté, pour la survie… J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de me faire broyer par le premier titan que je croiserai. J'ai peur d'y rester…

Livaï se releva et Petra crut un instant qu'il était en train de s'en aller. Mais il n'en fut rien, il se contenta de détourner son regard de la jeune fille pour le reporter sur l'horizon.  
Ce discours, il devait déjà l'avoir entendu tellement de fois…  
Le caporal laissa s'échapper un long soupir d'exaspération et lui répondit sans la regarder :

- Tu sais, Ral, les titans sont justes des gros bibendums débiles. Il faut se méfier des déviants mais les autres sont tellement cons que les tuer en devient presque facile. Tant que tu es rapide et précise, tu les auras sans difficultés. Après, le tout est de savoir si tu auras le courage de les abattre le moment venu ou si tu resteras figée à te pisser dessus en attendant qu'ils te bouffent.

Il enjamba le faîte du toit et commença à redescendre.

- Y'a pas trente-six façons de les affronter, c'est eux ou toi. La seule chose que tu dois garder en tête, c'est que tu veux vivre.

Étonnée par sa tirade, Petra en resta pantoise. Il n'avait finalement pas pris de gants avec elle et c'était tout aussi bien.  
Elle le regarda se diriger vers la trappe qui lui permettrait de retourner à l'intérieur et essuya ses yeux. Elle se leva d'un bond :

- Caporal !

Livaï se retourna mais il ne distingua pas son interlocutrice tant le soleil l'inondait de sa lumière, formant un halo autour d'elle.

- Voulez-vous prendre une tasse de thé avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Heureuse que son supérieur ait accepté l'invitation et soulagée de s'être enfin confiée à quelqu'un, Petra retrouva instantanément sa bonne humeur.  
C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui emboîta le pas.

Depuis ce jour, elle s'était peu à peu imposée au caporal comme son aide de camp et il ne s'en était jamais offusqué. Bien au contraire, il semblait apprécier l'aide que lui apportait la jeune femme.  
Elle s'occupait pour l'essentiel de son bien-être mais elle n'en négligeait pas pour autant son devoir de soldat. Son tableau de chasse était l'un des meilleurs des jeunes recrues et elle avait passé son baptême du feu haut la main, portée par le discours qu'il lui avait tenu.  
Un jour, elle avait trouvé le courage de lui demander pourquoi il l'avait réconforté ainsi, alors qu'elle l'avait vu insulter bon nombre de soldats qui lui avait fait la même confession. Il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il ne supportait pas la lâcheté et qu'il savait à ce moment là que la couardise ne faisait pas parti de son tempérament.  
Ainsi de cette position privilégiée, elle avait pu en apprendre un peu plus sur la personnalité de Livaï : elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'il était en réalité une personne très expressive. Il ne fallait pas chercher à interpréter son attitude, il ne fallait pas non plus chercher une émotion son visage de marbre. Si on arrivait à plonger son regard dans le sien, ses yeux étaient suffisamment parlants.  
Les souvenirs de ces précieux moments s'effacèrent lentement pour faire revenir Petra à la réalité.  
Elle releva la tête pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil au soleil qui commençait à s'élever au dessus de la forêt puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.  
La journée s'annonçait particulièrement belle.

* * *

Une tasse de thé posée sur un plateau, Petra venait de quitter les cuisines du mess pour apporter son breuvage au caporal. Elle était en train de monter les escaliers pour se rendre au troisième étage, celui qui était réservé aux officiers, lorsqu'elle croisa Erwin.  
Elle voulut se mettre au garde à vous devant son supérieur mais cela lui était impossible puisqu'elle avait les mains prises.  
Le major, qui connaissait son dévouement pour le plus compétent de ses soldats, fut soulagé de la rencontrer et ne prêta aucune attention au fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas salué.

- Soldat Ral ! Vous tombez bien ! Je cherche justement le caporal-chef Livaï mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'emploie à m'éviter depuis ce matin…

Elle ne put empêcher un petit rire de franchir ses lèvres, qu'elle réprima bien vite, confuse de s'être laissée aller.  
Erwin lui lança un regard réprobateur et attendit son explication.

- Voyons major ! Nous sommes samedi. Jour de grand ménage pour notre cher maniaque de la propreté.

Cette remarque cynique, totalement décalée avec la personnalité de la jeune femme, le fit sourire à son tour. En effet, comment avait-il pu oublier ce trait de caractère si particulier de son subordonné.

- Je suppose que ce thé est pour lui.

- Affirmatif !

Le major mit alors en évidence le dossier qu'il tenait.  
Il n'eut pas besoin d'exprimer sa requête pour que Petra la comprenne.

- Pas de problème, je vais le lui apporter.

Avec un sourire de remerciement, Erwin déplaça la tasse sur le bord du plateau avant d'y poser la chemise qui contenait les documents.  
Alors qu'il la laissait, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il ne peut plus se passer de vous. Il faudra songer à vous donner un statut plus officiel. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à occuper deux postes à la fois.

Bien que déconcertée par les paroles de l'officier, elle se reprit toutefois rapidement et décida de ne pas s'en formaliser puis recommença son ascension.

* * *

Petra frappa à la porte des appartements de Livaï et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer. Au bout de quelques instants, elle dut renouveler l'opération et cette fois-ci, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

- Foutez le camp !

Avec un soupire las, elle pénétra dans la pièce. À coup sûr, il allait l'accueillir avec un regard noir mais elle savait par expérience qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, surtout si elle lui apportait du thé.  
Dans la chambre, les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes. Les meubles avaient été dépoussiérés, le lit fait au carré et les chaises de la petite table et du bureau avaient été mises en hauteur.  
Livaï, le balai à la main dans sa tenue spéciale de combat contre la saleté, était en train de laver le sol à grande eau.  
Il s'était figé, le corps tendu comme un arc, lorsque la jeune femme avait osé pénétrer dans la pièce malgré l'ordre contraire qu'il lui avait donné. Ses yeux, pourtant à peine visibles entre ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et le mouchoir qu'il avait placé sur son nez, dégageaient une intensité meurtrière. Mais elle en avait l'habitude et n'y prêta pas attention :

- Si vous ne voulez pas de mon thé caporal, je repars avec ! Mais je vous préviens, ce joli petit tas de paperasse, je vous le laisse dans tous les cas, lança-t-elle en agitant le dossier sous le nez de l'officier.

Ce dernier se força à relâcher la tension qui parcourait ses muscles et tout en abaissant le morceau de tissu qui lui recouvrait la bouche déclara :

- Ral, si tu continues à braver mon autorité, tu vas finir par avoir des ennuis… Et c'est caporal-_chef_. Je te rappelle que je viens d'être promu.

Il posa son balai contre le mur puis se dirigea vers sa subordonnée afin de prendre la tasse qu'il commença à boire aussitôt.

- Oui, oui, je m'en souviens… C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore l'habitude… caporal-_chef_, appuya-t-elle avec un sourire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Erwin vous donne du travail à faire pendant le week-end.

Elle recommença à secouer le dossier, ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter Livaï qui attrapa son poignet pour la forcer à arrêter son geste.

- Tu prends décidément trop de liberté avec ton supérieur, fit-il remarquer en prenant les documents de la main de Petra qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché.

La jeune femme, qui était certes d'un naturel démonstratif, n'en resta pas moins troublée par ce contact inattendu.  
Sans douceur, elle se dégagea de son emprise et se détourna pour cacher sa gêne.  
Livaï était au courant du faible qu'elle avait pour lui et cela l'amusait de la voir réprimer ses sentiments. Il se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait encore avant de les assumer.  
En quelques secondes, elle vint se pencher par-dessus son épaule, curieuse de connaître la teneur des papiers.

- 'tin Petra ! Tu le fais vraiment exprès ! Tu cherches réellement le blâme !

Elle s'écarta vivement et, en lui tirant la langue, se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche avant de s'y accouder. Son regard se perdit dans la forêt qu'il y avait au loin.  
Après un petit moment de silence, elle finit par demander simplement :

- De quoi ça parle ?

- Erwin veut que je forme des binômes pour la prochaine expédition.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est dans deux mois.

- Il veut que les binômes s'entraînent pour être parfaitement opérationnels.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à son supérieur. Mais cette grimace qui se voulait discrète n'échappa pas à Livaï et il vit l'occasion parfaite de la pousser un peu plus dans ses retranchements.

- Avec qui veux-tu faire équipe ?

La question était déroutante et la jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre.  
Après un moment de flottement, elle déclara simplement :

- Comme vous voulez, ça m'est égal.

Exactement la réponse qu'il attendait.

- Très bien, tu seras avec Auruo…

Il attrapa une plume sur son bureau pour noter les noms des deux soldats sur une page blanche. Il releva la tête vers elle juste avant de les inscrire pour demander confirmation :

- Ça te convient n'est-ce pas ?

Il pouvait lire sur le visage de Petra que ça n'était pas le cas.  
Elle ne supportait pas l'arrogance et les grands airs que se donnait son camarade et l'envie de lui tordre le cou à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'imiter son cher caporal ne faisait que croître avec le temps.

« Tout le monde sauf Bossard », il le savait mais il voulait qu'elle l'énonce clairement.

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête de manière affirmative.  
Quelque peu déçu mais n'en montrant rien, Livaï coucha sa décision sur le papier avant de reprendre son balai et de continuer le nettoyage du sol.

- Vous voulez un coup de main ?

- J'ai presque terminé, tu peux disposer.

Elle reprit la tasse vide ainsi que le plateau et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

* * *

À l'ombre d'un grand chêne, dans les jardins du quartier général, Petra venait de terminer le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à Hanji. C'était un très vieux recueil de contes, écrits par les frères Grimm, bien avant l'apparition des titans. Il ne restait que très peu d'ouvrages de ce type, ce qui en faisait un bien très précieux. La scientifique avait finalement consenti à le lui prêter « au nom de leur grande amitié » après plusieurs mois de chantages et supplications en tout genre.  
Elle détendit ses muscles endoloris d'être restés trop longtemps dans la même position, prit quelques grandes inspirations et profita du paysage qu'elle avait sous les yeux.  
La fraîcheur ne tarda pas à tomber, ce qui était normal après tout pour un début de printemps.  
Elle se leva, épousseta son pantalon et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale du bâtiment. À peine avait-elle franchit la porte qu'Erd l'interpella :

- Petra ! Sais-tu où est le caporal-chef Livaï ? Le major Erwin le cherche partout…

- Décidément, il ne peut plus se passer de lui ! T'inquiète pas, je vais le trouver.

Et elle partit en direction du quartier des officiers. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre de la journée au vu de la tonne de paperasse que le major lui avait confié.  
La pensée qu'il allait regretter d'avoir pris du galon à cause de tout ce travail administratif supplémentaire la fit sourire.

* * *

Petra frappa pour la cinquième fois à la porte des appartements de son supérieur. Elle était certaine qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur mais pourtant aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre.  
Perdant patience, elle accompagna le sixième coup d'un appel :

- Caporal Liv… Caporal-_chef_ Livaï ! C'est Petra, je sais que vous êtes là ! Répondez !

Elle attendit à nouveau mais seul le silence lui parvint.

- Caporal-chef ! Le major Erwin vous cherche ! Répondez-moi s'il vous plaît !

Elle commençait à pester intérieurement. Voulait-il l'agacer parce qu'elle s'était introduite dans sa chambre sans sa permission le matin même ? C'était réussi !

- Caporal-chef je vous préviens ! Si vous ne répondez pas, j'entre !

Mais il ne se manifestait toujours pas. Tant pis, il était prévenu.  
Elle tourna la poignée et fit lentement pivoter la porte sur ses gonds. Elle passa simplement la tête par l'ouverture pour vérifier qu'il était bien à l'intérieur.

- Caporal ?

Elle finit par pénétrer totalement dans la pièce avant de refermer doucement derrière elle.  
Il était effectivement là, à moitié allongé sur son lit, dormant d'un sommeil profond, les documents qu'il lisait éparpillés autour de lui.  
Toujours avec son livre dans les mains, elle s'accroupit et ramassa les feuilles qui se trouvaient par terre avant de s'occuper de celles qui étaient sur le lit. Elle en fit une pille qu'elle posa sur le bureau avec son ouvrage avant de revenir vers l'officier.  
C'était étrange, elle connaissait assez bien Livaï pour savoir qu'il ne baissait jamais complètement sa garde même lorsqu'il dormait. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas réveillé quand elle avait frappé à la porte la première fois ? Faisait-il semblant d'être assoupi ?  
Non… Sa respiration était lente et son visage affichait une expression détendue.  
Il était définitivement dans les bras de Morphée.  
La jeune femme se pencha vers lui et essaya de le réveiller en douceur.

- Caporal-chef, réveillez-vous, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de dormir…

Aucune réaction. Elle réfléchit un instant et décida d'adopter une approche différente. Ainsi, elle essaya les « Au feu ! », « Les titans attaquent ! », « Hanji vous cherche pour réaliser une de ses expériences ! » ou encore « Vous avez mal nettoyé votre chambre ! ». Elle s'était cachée derrière le bureau avant de lancer cette dernière phrase, certaine d'obtenir une réaction de sa part, mais décidément rien n'y faisait…  
Elle se releva et décida d'abandonner les formules respectueuses.

- Livaï debout !

Elle soupira, était-ce peine perdue ? Elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Livaï si tu fais semblant, c'est pas drôle… Réveille-toi !

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua.

- Livaï…

Complètement découragée, Petra ne savait plus quoi inventer pour le faire émerger. Depuis quand avait-il le sommeil aussi lourd ?

- Livaï ! le secoua-t-elle encore, un peu plus fort que la dernière fois.

Sans succès…  
Elle leva les yeux au plafond avant de parcourir la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une autre idée. Son attention fut attirée par le livre d'Hanji et l'un des comptes qu'elle avait lu lui revint en tête.

- Arrête de penser à des bêtises, s'intima-t-elle. Pas moyen que tu fasses ça…

Elle soupira et se retourna vers son supérieur dont la torpeur restait imperturbable.  
Elle se surprit à détailler son visage, c'était la première fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion et elle releva quelques indices qui lui permirent de confirmer la rumeur qui disait qu'il était plus âgé qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait réellement dix ans de plus qu'elle.  
Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur ses lèvres légèrement entr'ouvertes.

- T'es qu'une idiote Petra, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle posa sa main de l'autre côté du corps du caporal afin de se stabiliser et commença à se pencher vers lui. Elle replaça derrière son oreille la mèche de cheveux qui venait de lui tomber devant les yeux sans pour autant stopper sa progression. Mais, encore hésitante, elle s'arrêta à une quinzaine de centimètre de sa bouche.

« Tu peux le faire Petra, vas-y ! » s'encouragea-elle mentalement.

Elle inspira légèrement pour se donner du courage.  
Au moment précis où elle se décida, Livaï ouvrit les yeux, la pétrifiant sur place.  
Elle était quasiment couchée sur lui mais ne le touchait pas, comment avait-elle pu le réveiller ?  
Il fronça les sourcils instantanément et son visage retrouva la seule expression qu'elle lui connaissait.  
Complètement paniquée, Petra tenta de se dégager de cette situation mais il fut plus rapide.  
Alors qu'elle tentait de s'éloignait de lui, Livaï attrapa l'arrière de sa tête avec sa main, l'empêchant ainsi de se relever, et combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient en se redressant légèrement.  
La surprise passée, elle ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'expression de Livaï était toujours aussi froide qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Elle en resta coi : il ne ferait aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de se produire.

- Le major Erwin vous cherche… répondit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Sans douceur, il la repoussa.  
Le caporal se leva et se plaça devant le miroir qui était accroché au mur au dessus de sa commode, réajusta son uniforme puis passa les doigts dans ses cheveux afin de les remettre en place pour finir par se diriger vers la porte.

- Caporal !

Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée et planta son regard glacial dans celui de Petra.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassée ?

L'intensité de ses yeux augmenta encore plus, fallait-il vraiment qu'il se justifie ?

- Quand on commence quelque chose, on termine.

La réplique fut cinglante et il quitta la pièce laissant la jeune femme complément perturbée et tremblante assise sur son lit.

_À suivre..._

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous me laisserez plein de commentaires pour me dire ô combien vous attendez la suite ;)  
Merci pour votre lecture !


	2. Chapitre 2 - Retour aux sources

Bonjour à tous !

L'attente a été un peu longue pour ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée !  
Je tiens également à vous préciser que le rythme de publication va être très aléatoire puisque je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre.

Pour ce nouveau chapitre, on entre dans une phase d'action. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à maître Hajime Isayama, mangaka de sa profession. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter et, promis juré, je les lui rendrai (en espérant ne pas trop les avoir abîmés au passage... mais ça j'en doute XD).

**Remerciements** :

mon amoureux : Merci encore une fois d'avoir pris du temps pour m'aider à relire/corriger/améliorer ce chapitre !

chloe : Clair et concis, je n'en demande pas plus. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! (Prenez exemple sur elle les autres ^^)

Angelic-momoko : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour répondre à tes questions :

* Oui, Eren et sa clique apparaîtront dans l'histoire mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, l'action se passe en 847, ils viennent juste d'intégrer le bataillon d'entrainement. Ils arriveront donc en 850 lors de leur intégration au bataillon d'exploration.

* En ce qu concerne OC, désolée mais je ne peux rien dévoilé maintenant. Il faudra patienter ;)

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 - Retour aux sources_**

Livaï, ainsi que le bataillon d'exploration au grand complet, attendaient devant la porte du district de Trost qu'Erwin lance le signal du départ. Les chevaux commençaient à s'impatienter alors que leurs cavaliers rassemblaient leur courage.  
Habituellement, le caporal profitait toujours de ce moment pour se préparer mentalement à la mission qu'il devrait accomplir. Mais cette fois-ci cela lui était impossible.  
Depuis deux mois, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de chasser toute pensée de son esprit, l'image mentale du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Petra s'imposait à lui.  
Dès lors, il n'avait pas arrêté de se demander ce qui l'avait poussé à faire une chose aussi stupide mais en réalité, il en connaissait parfaitement la raison. Il avait voulu la faire réagir.  
Toutefois, à son grand dam, ce geste téméraire n'avait pas atteint le but qu'il espérait et plutôt que de faire entrevoir à la jeune femme de nouvelles perspectives, celle-ci s'était au contraire complètement refermée sur elle-même.  
L'espièglerie qui caractérisait jusqu'à présent leurs échanges avait totalement disparu, elle n'osait plus l'approcher ni même le regarder en face et lorsqu'il arrivait par hasard à capter son regard, il n'y voyait plus que de la honte.  
Il se maudissait d'avoir ainsi changé la donne…

Sa monture bougea légèrement, le faisant revenir à la réalité.  
Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ce genre de réflexion.

- Livaï, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Hanji s'était tournée vers lui, un air inquiet sur le visage.  
Il ne lui répondit pas.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction du reste des troupes.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour tes protégés ? J'ai pas l'impression qu'ils soient très confiants.

Livaï suivit le regard de sa camarade.

- Avec le temps que j'ai passé à les entraîner, tu peux compter sur moi pour les achever s'ils n'assurent pas.

- Ils ont dû t'en faire baver ! Ça ne te ressemble pas de vouloir massacrer tes hommes, tu es plutôt du genre à les surprotéger. Tu sais…

La scientifique s'interrompit en entendant le carillon de la cloche.  
L'heure n'était plus à la discussion.  
La porte s'ouvrit tandis qu'Erwin galvanisait ses soldats. Son discours se voulait inspirant et il l'acheva en donnant l'ordre d'avancer.  
La 54ème expédition venait de commencer.

L'objectif était une petite ville à trente kilomètres au sud du mur Rose en direction du district de Shiganshina. Le bataillon devait établir un point de ravitaillement dans les ruines de la cité en prévision de la reconquête du mur Maria. C'était la troisième opération de ce type depuis sa chute.  
Le régiment se déplaçait lentement, les chariots étaient lourdement chargés en équipement militaire et vivres non périssables. Les chevaux ne pouvaient se déplacer qu'au pas. Il leur fallu cinq heures pour attendre la cité.  
En chemin, quelques titans s'étaient manifestés, rapidement éliminés par les éclaireurs. Quelques morts étaient déjà à déplorer.

* * *

- À partir de maintenant, vous allez nous montrer ce que vous avez dans le bide ou c'est dans celui d'un titan que vous finirez.

Cette simple phrase avait jeté un froid parmi les soldats qui étaient sous le commandement de Livaï.

- Tremblez comme une feuille ou vomissez vos tripes, j'en ai rien à faire ! C'est pas ça qui sauvera vos misérables carcasses !

Il observa une courte pause avant de reprendre :

- Notre but est de les éliminer. Pour que nos camarades puissent installer le camp de réapprovisionnement dans les meilleures conditions, aucun titan ne devra les approcher à moins de cent mètres. Nous allons former une ligne défensive et abattre tous ceux qui essaieront de la franchir. Ai-je été assez clair ?

- Chef ! Oui chef !

- Parfait. En position.

* * *

Établir le périmètre de sécurité n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Les titans étaient plutôt nombreux dans les parages et d'autres arrivaient encore, attirés par la concentration humaine. La liste des pertes s'allongeait de minutes en minutes.  
Livaï, qui comme à son habitude évoluait en solo, venait d'abattre son sixième titan. Il gardait néanmoins un œil sur le reste de ses troupes. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir parmi les rangs, ce qui était tout à fait normal après plus de deux heures passées à combattre.  
Il fut satisfait de voir que ses subordonnés se servaient des techniques qu'il leur avait apprises lors de l'entraînement et qu'ils ne cédaient en rien face à leurs adversaires.

Les binômes Ral/Bossard et Gin/Schültz évoluaient de concert, leur travail d'équipe était très efficace. Chacun d'entre eux avaient réussi à tuer un ou deux titans seuls.  
Petra se montrait même très offensive ce qui contrastait totalement avec l'attitude qu'elle avait adoptée ces derniers temps. Cela le réconforta quelque peu de voir que « l'incident » n'avait pas réprimé ses ardeurs sur le champ de bataille et il en fut convaincu lorsqu'il avait aperçu son regard lors de l'engagement : déterminé et combatif.

- Petra ! Ménages-toi un peu ! Tu vas tomber d'épuisement avant la fin sinon ! la sermonna Auruo.

- Oui maman ! se moqua-t-elle en tirant la langue à son équipier.

- Je suis sérieux Petra !

- Oh la ferme ! Je sais ce que je dois faire ! Et puis, tu vas encore te mordre la langue si tu continues de parler !

- N'importe quoi ! Et arrête un peu de te la jouer ! C'est pas parce que t'es bien roulée que tu peux te permettre de me parler sur ce t…

Ça n'avait pas manqué, Auruo porta les mains à sa bouche, le sang commençait à couler.  
Petra ne put se retenir de rire aux éclats.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de jacasser espèce de pie bavarde !

Elle s'arrêta auprès de son camarade pour vérifier la gravité de la morsure. Tous deux furent vite rejoints par Erd et Gunther.

- Décidément, pas un pour rattraper l'autre, commenta Gunther.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme :

- C'est grave ?

- Non, ça devrait arrêter de saigner rapidement.

Un grognement retentit, un titan venait de les repérer et courait dans leur direction. Le regard de Petra se durcit, elle commença à s'élancer dans sa direction.

- Celui-là il est pour moi ! Erd, tu me couvres ?

Le blond lui emboîta le pas. Elle activa son équipement tridimensionnel et s'envola, devançant son camarade.

Un peu plus loin, Livaï qui venait de terrasser un spécimen de quinze mètres observa du coin de l'œil Petra foncer vers sa cible. Il s'autorisa à courber la commissure de ses lèvres dans un semblant de sourire de satisfaction. Son attention se reporta sur sa prochaine victime.

- Ralentis Petra ! Je n'arrive pas à te suivre !

- T'es qu'une tortue Erd ! lança-t-elle en diminuant sa cadence ce qui permit à son compagnon de revenir à sa hauteur.

Le titan était désormais devant eux, elle pourrait bientôt lui trancher la nuque.

- Je vais à gauche, tu passes par la droite. Prêt ?

Erd se contenta de faire un signe de la tête puis s'écarta d'elle et amorça son virage.  
Petra plongea en piquée, rasa le sol afin de remonter le plus haut possible, prenant ainsi de l'élan afin de passer dans le dos de son opposant. Elle actionna son dispositif, les grappins se détachèrent des murs dans lesquels ils étaient fixés pendant que son essor la propulsait encore en hauteur, les filins se rembobinèrent sur leurs axes. Elle s'orienta pour viser la corniche qui lui permettrait d'effectuer un virage à quatre-vingt dix degrés. Une dernière pression sur la gâchette, les grappins furent tirés. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, la manœuvre était audacieuse, voir dangereuse. Mais elle allait réussir !  
Un bruit strident de métal retentit.  
Le temps fut comme suspendu.  
Sa bobine venait de s'enrayer, plus rien ne la retenait.  
Elle était en chute libre à environ vingt mètres du sol : l'issue lui serait fatale.

- MERDE !

Le cri retentit aux oreilles de Livaï comme une alarme.  
Il n'eut aucune difficulté à en déterminer l'origine et constata avec horreur la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Petra à quelques rues derrière lui.  
Elle tombait, inexorablement.  
Erd, qui avait déjà dépassé leur adversaire, mettrait trop de temps à faire demi-tour pour aller la secourir alors que le titan face à elle tendait déjà la main pour l'attraper au vol.  
Deux solutions s'offraient à lui : l'arracher des griffes du géant pour aller s'écraser contre l'un des bâtiments environnants ou terrasser le titan et espérer qu'elle s'en sortirait vivante.  
Mais son choix était déjà fait : il s'élança, consommant sans modération son précieux gaz afin de prendre le plus de vitesse possible.  
Il percuta Petra de plein fouet, plaça la tête de la jeune femme au creux de son épaule avant d'enrouler ses bras et sa propre tête autour de la sienne pour la protéger. Il finit de l'agripper avec ses jambes.  
Alors qu'il pivotait pour se mettre dos au mur vers lequel sa manœuvre les entraînait, il sentit deux bras se refermer de toutes leurs forces autour de son torse.  
Il n'attendait plus que la rencontre avec la façade et la douleur qui s'en suivrait. Mais son instinct lui sauva une fois de plus la mise : ils traversèrent une fenêtre.  
Roulant dans les éclats de verre jusqu'au fond de la pièce, Livaï ne desserra pas son étreinte lorsque la cloison les arrêta. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir le titan s'écrouler et, après un bruit sourd, la fumée caractéristique de sa décomposition s'élever.

- Petra ! Caporal ! Vous allez bien ? demanda Erd, paniqué, en les rejoignant.

Livaï se redressa, libérant la jeune femme de son emprise et la força à s'asseoir.  
Complètement sous le choc, cette dernière resta agrippée à la veste de l'officier, ses ongles entamant presque le tissu.  
Après un moment durant lequel elle s'efforça de se calmer en respirant profondément, Petra reprit un semblant de contenance. Elle lâcha son supérieur et commença à inspecter ses blessures : de nombreuses coupures, plus ou moins profondes, quelques débris s'étaient enfoncés dans ses cuisses et ses bras mais elles n'avaient pas l'air d'être très importantes.  
Elle releva les yeux vers le caporal et constata qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle. À un détail près : un large fragment de verre était planté dans son épaule droite, juste au-dessus de la clavicule. Elle amorça un geste pour le lui retirer mais il attrapa sa main et la reposa doucement.

- Va chercher une équipe médicale, ordonna Livaï à l'attention d'Erd qui s'exécuta sans perdre un instant.

Puis il reprit, à l'intention de Petra cette fois :

- Ne le retire pas, tu risquerais de te vider de ton sang.

À ces mots, elle prit conscience d'une douleur sourde au niveau de son flanc gauche et constata également que quelque chose de chaud coulait le long de sa hanche. Elle y porta machinalement la main et sentit du bout des doigts un éclat qui paraissait bien plus important que celui qui transperçait l'épaule de son sauveur.

- N'y touche pas, dit-il en ramenant une fois de plus sa main devant elle. Ils vont s'en charger.

Les secours furent rapidement sur place.  
Ils installèrent des tentures blanches, protégeant ainsi les patients d'éventuels regards indiscrets, mais surtout, les soustrayant à la vue des titans qui évoluaient toujours dans cette partie de la ville.  
Les médecins commencèrent par découper les vêtements des deux soldats : ils avaient bien trop de coupures et pour les soigner efficacement, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les laisser habillés. Ils nettoyèrent leurs plaies, les plus profondes furent suturées.  
Petra était mal à l'aise. Outre ses blessures, le fait de se retrouver en sous-vêtements devant son supérieur, surtout après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, la tétanisait. Elle s'efforça de lui tourner le dos dans une tentative désespérée se dissimuler à sa vue.  
Mais c'était peine perdue, son regard était rivé sur elle.

- Hé ! la héla-t-il. Arrête de t'en faire. C'est certainement pas les premiers bobos que tu te fais et ça sera certainement pas les derniers.

Le médecin qui la soignait se mit à rire tandis que la remarque arrachait un sourire à Petra.  
Avec le temps, elle avait appris à lire entre les lignes et cette simple phrase lui fit réaliser ce qu'elle aurait déjà dû comprendre deux mois plus tôt : il tenait à elle.  
Petra le remercia intérieurement, sa gêne s'était envolée.

- Tu as de la chance, reprit le médecin après avoir examiné son dos, ton rein ne semble pas être touché.

- J'ai l'impression qu'une bonne étoile veille sur eux, renchérit celui qui s'occupait de Livaï, rien ne semble avoir été sérieusement endommagé chez lui non plus.

- On va passer à la partie la plus désagréable maintenant, reprit le premier en tendant un cylindre de bois à Petra. Mords ça, ça va faire mal.

Ils laissèrent s'échapper un cri de douleur lorsque les praticiens retirèrent les corps étrangers. Livaï ne se retint pas de lâcher une bordée de jurons colorés à l'encontre du sien, lui expliquant de manière imagée qu'il aurait pu faire plus doucement.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais une chochotte ! commenta-t-il.

- La ferme !

Ils refermèrent les meurtrissures restantes et bandèrent celles qui en avaient besoin puis terminèrent par leur donner d'autres vêtements, un peu trop grand.  
Pour eux, l'expédition était terminée.

* * *

De retour au quartier général, les blessés furent conduits à l'infirmerie. Les patients dont l'état demandait des soins constants avaient étés placés dans la salle principale du dispensaire. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce comptant une cinquantaine de lits, parfaitement alignés. Il était ainsi plus simple pour le personnel médical de surveiller leurs hôtes.  
Bien qu'ils aient été soignés sur le champ de bataille, les médecins jugèrent préférable de garder Petra et Livaï en observation pendant quelques jours, ce qui contraria fortement le caporal.  
Ses jours n'étant pas en danger, Petra avait pu bénéficier d'une chambre à l'écart de l'agitation qu'elle partageait avec un autre soldat et dont deux places restaient vacantes. Le repos complet lui avait été prescrit.  
Assise dans son lit, la jeune femme recevait la visite de ses camarades Auruo, Erd et Gin. Ils avaient assistés à la scène et l'inquiétude pour la seule femme de leur équipe se lisait sur leurs visages.  
La scientifique Hanji Zoë était également de la partie. Lorsqu'elle avait appris l'accident, elle s'était précipitée à son chevet, craignant que le pire soit arrivé.  
Le soulagement l'envahit quand elle constata que sa meilleure amie n'avait rien de grave. Elle remarqua également que quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude, comme si elle avait retrouvé cette sérénité qui lui faisait défaut ces derniers temps.

- Je suis heureuse que ce ne soit pas trop sérieux ! déclara-t-elle. Cet imbécile d'Auruo m'a vraiment fichu une peur bleue quand il est venu me dire que tu avais été blessée.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Petra ! s'excusa Auruo. C'est de ma faute et en tant qu'aîné, je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser affronter ce titan seul.

- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si mon grappin s'est enrayé. Et puis, cesse de faire cette tête, tu es effrayant !

Cette remarque provoqua l'hilarité de ses compagnons, seul l'intéressé conserva un air peiné.

- Ah ! Cette mésaventure n'a pas entaché ta bonne humeur. Ça fait plaisir à voir !

En prononçant ces mots, Hanji s'était rapproché de Petra et l'avait emprisonnée dans ses bras laissant libre court à ses émotions. Elle termina son étreinte en plantant une bise retentissante sur la joue droite de la convalescente.

- Au fait, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Livaï ? demanda la scientifique en la relâchant.

- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre arrivée.

- Et ton voisin ?

La binoclarde jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle en direction des rideaux qui avaient été tirés entre les deux lits, coupant totalement le deuxième occupant du reste de la pièce.

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Pas la moindre idée.

- Hum… Il a sacrément dû être amoché pour se cacher comme ça. Enfin… Messieurs ! Il est l'heure de nous retirer. Dehors ! C'est un ordre ! Laissons-la se reposer.

Hanji tendit la main et serra brièvement le poignet de Petra avant d'ajouter :

- Prends soin de toi, je reviendrai te voir demain.

La porte s'était à peine refermée que le mystérieux colocataire décida de se manifester en ouvrant d'un geste sec la tenture qui les séparait.

- Tu n'es qu'une menteuse, Ral.

- Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas envie de les voir. Mais peut-être me suis-je trompée. Dois-je les rappeler, caporal ?

Livaï se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur sa tête.

- Non, tu as bien fait.

Les joues de Petra prirent une jolie couleur rose.  
Pourtant, ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Merci… Merci de m'avoir sauvée… réussit-elle à bégayer entre deux sanglots.

Le corps de Livaï se raidit instantanément.

- T'es qu'une idiote, Petra.

Il resserra sa prise, la forçant à tourner le visage vers lui. Puis il vint coller son front contre le sien et finit par planter son regard dans les grands yeux ambrés de la jeune femme.

- Quoi qu'il advienne, jamais je ne te laisserai mourir.

Il prolongea le contact jusqu'à ce que Petra cesse de pleurer et qu'un léger sourire apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

- Oui… Maintenant je le sais.

Il s'éloigna, récupéra sa veste qu'il avait laissée sur son lit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Caporal ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes censé rester ici et vous reposer !

- Pas moyen que je reste ici.

Et il passa la porte avant que Petra ne puisse voir la tension qui avait envahi son corps.  
Cette fois, il n'avait plus le choix : il fallait qu'il _la_ voit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait rejoint le bataillon d'exploration en 844, Livaï avait rapidement prit l'habitude de s'éclipser à la nuit tombée pour continuer à garder un œil sur ses affaires dans le district souterrain. Il avait cependant été forcé de les abandonner rapidement : son intégration dans l'armée n'était pas très bien vue par les trafiquants avec lesquels il traitait.  
Son retour aux sources n'avait donc plus lieu qu'occasionnellement, lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin. Cela était d'ailleurs dommage car il avait déniché, dans la forêt entourant le château, un passage qui menait aux sous-sols de Mitras.  
Malgré la distance et à l'aide de son équipement tridimensionnel, il lui suffisait d'une heure pour en rejoindre l'entrée. Il cachait ensuite son matériel dans un arbre creux avant de descendre dans les tunnels.  
Sa dernière sortie remontait à plus de cinq mois et, cette fois-ci, la tâche lui serait plus ardue. Il avait en effet beau jouer les durs, la sangle de son harnais passait exactement sur sa blessure, l'empêchant de se mouvoir correctement et limitant l'utilisation de son bras.  
Il était parvenu sans trop de difficultés à monter sur le toit du bâtiment principal, il n'avait eut à éviter que deux patrouilles, avant de s'élancer dans le vide pour disparaître dans les bosquets.

* * *

La ville souterraine : puante, lugubre et misérable où famine, violence et maladie décimaient la population bien plus efficacement que les titans. Un lieu sinistre mais tellement familier...  
Les bas-fonds de la capitale étaient sa maison. Il y avait grandit et cela restait l'endroit où il se sentait le plus en sécurité. Quand il y retournait, même après plusieurs mois d'absence, c'était comme s'il ne les avait jamais quittés.  
Les vieilles habitudes revenaient vite : raser les murs, se dissimuler dans la foule, profiter des ténèbres, ne pas se faire remarquer, ne jamais être désarmé…  
Il avait troqué son uniforme contre une veste qui cachait les deux couteaux à lame crantée qu'il portait à sa ceinture, un pantalon et une paire de bottes en cuir qui dissimulaient quant à elles un coutelas. Ses vêtements noirs étaient parfait pour passer inaperçu.  
De fait, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Les rares badauds qui le remarquaient ne le reconnaissaient pas et c'était pour le mieux : il n'était pas connu dans les souterrains pour ses exploits en tant que soldat, mais pour des actions beaucoup moins nobles.  
Il ne voulait pas d'ennuis aujourd'hui.  
Ses pas le conduisirent à l'écart de l'agitation du centre, dans un quartier que l'on aurait pu qualifier de « résidentiel ». Les maisons, délabrées et collées les unes aux autres, avaient triste mine avec leurs enduis décrépis, leurs pierres apparentes et pour certaines leurs toits effondrés.  
Seules de faibles lumières qui s'échappaient à travers leurs fenêtres, quand elles en avaient, témoignaient de leur occupation.  
Il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle, assez petite, qui ne devait comporter que deux pièces : le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage.  
Il frappa à la porte. Une voix masculine retentit :

- Qui est là ?

- C'est moi.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus qu'une tornade aux cheveux rouge sortit de la maison pour lui sauter au cou.

- Grand frère !

Il accepta l'étreinte bien qu'il ne soit pas à l'aise avec ce genre de démonstration affective.  
La jeune femme le relâcha cependant rapidement avant de le faire entrer.

- Farlan, salua-t-il une fois à l'intérieur alors que ce dernier rangeait le pistolet qu'il tenait dans un tiroir du vaisselier.

Farlan s'approcha ensuite de son ami et lui donna l'accolade.

- Je vois que tu as toujours ce vieux pétard.

- Oui ! Tu connais le coin, il a son utilité…

Il invita le caporal à s'installer à table.

- Isabel, tu nous sers de la bière ?

La jeune femme apporta rapidement deux choppes remplies à raz bord et s'assit à côté de son hôte.

- Tu ne bois pas ? s'étonna l'officier connaissant le penchant pour l'alcool de sa camarade.

Pour toute réponse, elle porta la main à son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir et lui sourit tendrement.  
À cette vision, Livaï fronça le nez et s'empressa de boire une longue lampée de sa boisson avant de reposer sa chope avec violence.

- Vous êtes débiles ou quoi ? Les bas-fonds c'est pas un endroit où élever un gosse. Qu'est-ce qui vous à pris de faire un marmot ?

- C'est notre façon de montrer qu'on croit en l'avenir, lui répondit simplement Isabel.

Livaï se força à respirer pour relâcher la tension qui s'était accumulée entre ses épaules.  
Il fit face à Isabel, posa ses mains de chaque côté de son ventre avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux puis se retourna vers Farlan et lui assena un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Vous êtes fous… félicitations.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire et le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

Vers minuit, Livaï quitta ses amis mais ne retourna pas à la garnison pour autant. Il se rendit dans une autre partie de la ville, plus animée, où tripots et maisons closes se succédaient.  
Il pénétra dans un établissement nommé « l'Hydre verte ».  
Une forte odeur de sueur, d'alcool et de vomi le prit au nez dès qu'il eut passé la porte. La salle était bondée, le bruit de la foule assourdissant.  
Sans prêter la moindre attention à ce vacarme, il traversa la pièce en direction du bar. Après un regard rapide vers le tenancier, il écarta le rideau de velours rouge qui se trouvait juste à côté du comptoir. La lourde tenture râpée révéla un long corridor au fond duquel se trouvait un escalier. Il monta un étage, puis deux. Arrivé sur le dernier pallié, Livaï tourna à droite et se dirigea vers la porte la plus éloignée. Pour cela, il en dépassa plusieurs dont les battants à peine repoussés laissaient s'échapper des rumeurs familières. Leur origine lui rappela quelques bons souvenirs et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à celle où il se rendait, il ne suspendit qu'un instant son geste.  
L'œil marron qui apparut aussitôt par l'entrebâillement le dévisagea un moment avant qu'on ne le laisse entrer.  
La pièce qui lui fut révélée dégageait une ambiance presque mystique. Un grand nombre d'étoffes colorées étaient suspendues au plafond et aux murs, cachant ainsi leur vétusté. De lourds tapis poussiéreux et usés recouvraient la majeure partie du sol.  
Au centre, un grand lit trônait entouré par deux guéridons. Les lampes à huiles qui y étaient posées étaient la seule source de lumière de cette chambre sans fenêtre. Une coiffeuse et une petite table venaient compléter le mobilier.  
Dans tous les coins et sur toutes les surfaces, des breloques inutiles et sans valeur s'entassaient, donnant une impression de désordre. Contre toute attente, cette surcharge décorative et étouffante ne dérangeait pas Livaï et lui procurait même un certain sentiment de sécurité, comme s'il pouvait se cacher parmi les bibelots et disparaître.  
Après que son hôte ait refermé la porte derrière lui, la propriétaire des lieux retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et prit une position lascive avant de demander l'air de rien :

- On s'ennuyait de moi ?

Il croisa les bras et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Toujours à te croire le centre du monde à ce que je vois. Tu n'as pas changé, Melly.

Elle répondit à ce commentaire par un sourire aguicheur.  
Pour une femme d'une quarantaine d'années dont la beauté s'était fanée, Melly savait toujours capter l'attention des hommes. Et pour cause, même si sa maigreur pouvait en repousser plus d'un, sa particularité physique éclipsait le reste. Sa peau mate ainsi que ses cheveux épais et bouclés en faisaient une métisse qui continuait à émerveiller la gent masculine malgré les rides au coin de ses yeux ou encore les mèches grisonnantes de sa tignasse. La mère maquerelle de l'établissement ne perdait visiblement pas la main.

- Il n'y a pas assez de pute à Mitras pour que tu reviennes tirer ton coup ici ?

Le cynisme de la remarque fit sourire Livaï.

- J'ai déjà bien assez de publicité comme ça à la surface…

- Oh oui ! Si le bon peuple apprenait que le « plus grand espoir de l'humanité » passe ses nuits en compagnie des grues de la capitale… Hum… Quel scandale !

Le caporal s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle se levait.  
Plus grande que lui, elle se pencha en avant et vint titiller le lobe de son oreille avec ses dents tout en passant les mains sous sa veste.  
Livaï la repoussa doucement.  
Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de la prostituée. Elle le fit pivoter sans détacher son regard du sien avant de le pousser vers le lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber puis s'installa sur lui.  
Elle descendit vers son visage et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de lui susurrer :

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, le temps a passé et je commençai à m'ennuyer de toi… après tout, tu étais l'un de mes meilleurs clients. Je vais pouvoir te faire tout ce que je veux… N'est-ce pas ? Mon petit soldat…

Livaï prit la mouche et d'une torsion des reins la fit basculer sur le côté et inversa leur position.  
Melly éclata de rire.

- Toujours aussi susceptible au sujet de ta taille à ce que je vois ! Tu détestes toujours être dominé également ?

Il la maintenait fermement immobile, les poignets emprisonnés dans ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, pesant tout son poids sur le corps frêle de la prostituée. Son expression était sévère mais Melly n'en démordait pas.

- Ça me rappelle la première fois où tu as débarqué dans ma chambre, il y a quinze ans. Tu ne savais pas vraiment où tu mettais les pieds mais tu avais déjà ce regard de prédateur. Si je me souviens bien, jamais tu ne m'as laissé avoir le dessus, même pas quand je t'ai dépucelé. Un réflexe de gamin des rues ?

- C'est plus facile de voir venir les choses comme ça.

- Toujours prêt à toute éventualité hein ?

- On peut dire ça.

Livaï relâcha un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur les bras de Melly puis se pencha vers le cou de la courtisane. Cela ne servait à rien d'entrer dans un duel de force avec lui alors elle releva la tête, lui offrant un plus grand accès à sa gorge où il déposa quelques baisers tout en descendant vers sa poitrine et en déchirant sa robe.  
Melly se rappela alors que le caporal avait toujours eu un certain penchant pour cette partie spécifique du corps féminin, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle remarqua cependant qu'il y mettait un peu plus d'avidité que d'habitude.

- C'est quand même étonnant que tu n'ais pas trouvé de fille qui te convienne à la surface. Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu t'étais marié.

- Non.

- Pourtant je suis sûre qu'elles se bousculent au portillon. Même pas une qui t'intéresse ?

À cette question, la femme sentit le corps de Livaï se contracter un court instant.

- Touché ! Aller accouche, dis-moi comment elle est. Je veux tout savoir !

Il se redressa, finit de déshabiller sa partenaire puis ôta ses propres vêtements.  
Melly pinça les lèvres à la vue des bandages et des nombreuses cicatrices qu'il arborait.  
Il revint se positionner sur elle et, avec un coup de rein qui arracha un petit cri à la prostituée, déclara :

- T'as pas besoin de savoir.

- Quel rabat-joie tu fais ! Raconte-moi… Sois sympa !

- Ok. Sache simplement ceci : si je pouvais me la faire, je ne serais pas avec toi en ce moment. Alors ferme-la et apprécie.

* * *

Le corps de Melly s'arqua et bien que Livaï se soit retiré d'elle pour se libérer sur son ventre, cela ne gâcha en rien l'effet de l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'atteindre. La tête en feu, elle se ramassa sur elle-même, incapable de bouger d'avantage et profita de la sensation de plaisir qui l'irradiait.  
Mais déjà le soldat s'était éloigné et avait remis son pantalon et ses chaussures. Encore torse nu, il sortit de sa veste un briquet et une cigarette qu'il alluma après s'être assis au bord du lit.  
Melly, qui avait enroulé les draps autour de son corps en profita pour venir l'enlacer par derrière. Elle passa un doigt sur sa blessure à l'épaule dont le bandage avait quelque peu rougit.  
Une douleur vive se fit sentir et il se dégagea de l'étreinte en se remettant debout.  
Elle chercha son regard.

- Y'a un truc que je pige pas. Si, comme tu le dis, tu n'as pas de copine et que tu ne vas pas voir les gourgandines de la surface non plus, alors depuis combien de temps t'avais pas baisé ?

- La dernière fois ? Ça remonte à peu près à mon intégration au bataillon.

- Mouais... Ça fait combien de temps déjà ? Deux ans ? demanda-t-elle dubitative.

- Trois.

- Trois ! Impossible ! Un mec ne peut pas autant assurer après s'être abstenu pendant tout ce temps !

- La preuve que si.

La prostituée rit aux éclats et ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

- Ouais c'est ça ! Quelque chose me dit que t'as quand même fait la vidange assez régulièrement !

Il lui lança un regard noir qui coupa court à son hilarité.  
Livaï termina de se rhabiller pendant que Melly récupérait le briquet qu'il avait laissé sur sa couche. Elle observa l'objet sous plusieurs angles, apprécia sa qualité pourtant simple mais de meilleure facture que ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans les bas-fonds.  
Le caporal connaissait le penchant de Melly pour collectionner les belles choses. Que se soit une babiole sans valeur ou non, tout ce qu'elle trouvait à son goût, elle cherchait à se l'approprier. Sa chambre en était d'ailleurs le parfait témoin. Il arracha donc vivement le briquet des mains de la courtisane pour le remettre dans sa poche.  
Il en profita pour sortir une pièce d'argent qu'il lui lança. Cela ne valait pas grand-chose à la surface mais dans la cité souterraine, c'était une véritable fortune.  
Alors qu'il commençait à s'en aller, elle l'apostropha :

- Livaï !

Il s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Ce briquet, c'est le sien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de franchir le seuil avant de refermer derrière lui.

- Merde. Cette fois-ci, on dirait qu'il est vraiment amoureux…

Inconsciemment, Melly se mit à lisser les draps autour d'elle avant de se précipiter à sa suite et de le rattraper dans l'escalier.

- Livaï !

Il s'arrêta net au milieu des marches, se retourna et releva la tête pour découvrir Melly penchée contre la rambarde du pallier, le regard déterminé.  
Son petit jeu avait assez duré et c'est sur le coup de l'énervement qu'il cracha :

- Quoi encore !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle cria :

- Je t'interdis de remettre les pieds ici ! Et ne t'avise pas d'aller voir la concurrence !

L'expression dure du caporal se transforma instantanément en étonnement. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir où elle voulait en venir.  
Les joues rouges et la respiration rapide, elle se força cependant à reprendre d'un ton plus calme :

- Arrête de traîner avec les grues dans mon genre et dis-lui que tu l'aimes. C'est pas avec une fille comme moi que tu dois passer ton temps. T'es un soldat, tu combats les titans. Personne ne sait ce qui t'arrivera demain. Alors arrête de jouer les intouchables et ouvre-lui ton cœur. Profite de ta vie !

Livaï baissa les yeux.  
Il se sentait comme un gamin que l'on venait de réprimander.  
Il n'ajouta rien et s'en alla, laissant Melly plantée là-haut.  
Celle-ci ne savait pas si son petit discours aurait de l'effet. Elle le regarda descendre, déçue qu'il ne lui ait rien répondu lui qui avait pourtant la rhétorique facile.  
C'est au moment où elle se retourna pour regagner sa chambre que la voix de Livaï lui parvint :

- Merci.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle entendit la voix amicale du soldat.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, le bataillon d'exploration avait été appelé en renfort : la garnison avait besoin de leur aide. Devant la porte du district de Trost, un nombre anormal de titans s'était rassemblé et les canons positionnés sur le mur n'arrivaient plus à tous les contenir.  
Malgré les recommandations de son médecin, Livaï était déjà sur le champ de bataille. Sa blessure n'était toujours pas complètement guérie et les mouvements de son bras étaient toujours limités mais qu'à cela ne tienne : cela ne l'empêcherai pas de se battre !  
Petra, quant à elle, était sortie de l'infirmerie une semaine après leur retour d'expédition mais elle n'avait pas encore repris de service actif. Erwin en profitait donc pour lui faire faire des tâches administratives qui avaient été longtemps mises de côté.  
Livaï était soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas avec lui au milieu de cette boucherie : elle l'aurait trop distrait.  
Depuis son excursion dans les bas-fonds de Mitras, dès qu'il était en sa présence, son esprit ne faisait que ressasser les paroles de Melly et lui faisait perdre sa concentration. Et il n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça maintenant.  
Comme à son habitude, Livaï enchaînait les assauts. Peu importait la taille du titan qui lui fonçait dessus, il n'en faisait qu'une bouchée.  
Au bout d'une heure de combat, il décida de se replier : son épaule commençait à le lancer atrocement, il n'était pas prudent de continuer.  
Alors qu'il rejoignait le mur, un déviant fit son apparition.  
Bien qu'il se trouvait sur sa trajectoire, il l'évita sans mal et manœuvra pour viser sa nuque. Mais en plein action, la douleur de sa blessure se manifesta plus intensément que jamais provoquant un déséquilibre et une perdre de vitesse.  
Le titan, lui, ne perdit pas une seconde et projeta sa main en direction de Livaï.  
Il avait d'abord cru qu'il allait le saisir mais il le frappa telle une balle et le projeta dans la direction opposée au rempart.  
Assommé et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, Livaï alla s'écraser sur le toit d'une usine abandonnée. Il traversa la taule rouillée comme du beurre entraînant une partie de la charpente avec lui dans un grand fracas métallique.  
L'atterrissage avait été rude. Il ne sentait plus vraiment son corps. Il essaya quand même de se relever mais c'était peine perdue : un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux et il perdit connaissance…

_À suivre..._

* * *

Pauv'Livaï ! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ! Du mal... oui... Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Sinon y'a pas d'histoire !

Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 3 que vous allez adorer j'en suis sûre ;)

Merci pour votre lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser plein de commentaires !


End file.
